Borderlands 2: Ryder's Adventures
by Draco1997
Summary: After the events of Borderlands 2/ Fight for Sanctuary the last remaining crimson raiders were out looking for some recruits when they found a young man passed out on the harsh ground in the Highlands. He had a strange look and didn't seem to be from Pandora but they took him in and brought him to the Backburner, their new base. Want to know the rest of his story? Read it here.


**(A/N Welcome to a new series of mine! The story will revolve around as much as the game and how it plays as much as possible. There will be a lot of cursing and other major themes that the game shows like blood, gore, and all that. **

**This story will contain some of my own characters and they'll have their own types of skills and abilities that I could see possibly work for a game like this without making them OP. **

**That's all I got to say for now I hope you like it and with that lets get on with the story! **

**This is just the Prologue btw) **

**(Borderlands 2: The Side Stories) **

**(Prologue) **

_So... You want to hear another story, eh? Haha, have I got a story for you! Pandora... This is our home. But make no mistake - this is not a planet of peace and love. They say it's a wasteland, that it's dangerous, that only a fool would search for something of value here. Then perhaps I am a fool. But do not be fooled by what Pandora appears to be._

_There was a legend... Many people tell it. The legend of the Vault. My father would always go on about the Vault; even with his dying breath. Advanced alien technology. Infinite wealth. Fame. Power. Women. Well… it turned out to be false. The Vaults are nothing more than gateways for the 'guardians' that protect them._

_No one has really gone into the Vaults even after opening them. But that doesn't mean they still don't hold untold powers… what if I told you that one of those powers brought a young lad to our hellish home, this is his story… Yea I know shocking… _

_The story begins with following the young lad traveling in 'The Dust'… _

**(The Dust) **

A young lad in his twenties was traveling down the sand covered road making his way to the waypoint that Lilith had told him to go to start his mission. He was told that he wasn't ready to drive a vehicle so his been on foot for the past couple of the days "This is getting quite old, like seriously I can't be that bad of a driver" he complained, hating the fact that Lilith doesn't trust him enough to drive.

"It would be so much easier to get around if I could drive but… 'sigh' I guess it's about the journey, not the destination, but still…" he didn't mind walking but after being attacked along the way by bandits, skags, and Bullymongs. Those things were annoying, but he managed to survive with the new skills he's learned over the past three years. Especially when they found out that he's a siren his training was brutal since it took months or years before a siren learned how to control their abilities, but for him it wasn't so hard which stunned the others.

From what he was told, he is a rare case. Sirens are usually female but stranger things have happened and that means there could be more like him. He still didn't know what to think about this place even after living here for three years "Where is this place again" he completely forgot about where he was going. All he knew was to follow the waypoint leading there.

As he walked down the road he could hear metal being crushed, he could also see a massive pile of crushed vehicles and metal "I bet that's Ellies place" Ellie is a well know mechanic just like her brother Scooter "I should stop by and say hey"

He followed the sand path walking along the wall of destroyed vehicles and metal until he saw a metal wall connecting from one massive pile of metal to another. A sign with a flashing 'L' can be seen towering over the junk yard "She knows how to make herself known" he said aloud entering the courtyard of the junkyard. He saw a heavy-set woman standing next to a big crusher "Ellie?" she turned her around to look at him, she smiled "Well, if it isn't Draco, what has brought you to my little home?" she asked walking towards him.

Seeing her always weirds him out, she's just so abnormally large to be a person. He stops right in front of her and pulls out a weird item that Ellie wanted but never told him why she wanted it. She takes it and a small digital screen pops up in front of him showing him the rewards that he gained.

One of the rewards was a simple pistol and the other is a crappy shield, but the cash was so worth it as well as the experience. About a thousand or so experience and a couple thousand cash, that's a lot at least for Draco.

"Hey Ellie, what's that thing for anyway?" he asks curious about the strange item.

"OH this, it's a women thang, you wouldn't understand" this weirded Draco out making him turn away and walk towards the fast travel waving her goodbye. He could hear her laugh.

Just as he reaches the fast travel, he heard his name coming from inside his head, it was Lilith "Hey kid, I need you to go to head on back, I have a mission for you" after he couldn't hear her anymore Draco opens the fast travel again and goes down the list of places until he came up on the name The Backburner.

He clicks on the location and with a click the timer begins to countdown on the fast travel machine.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Draco de-digitalizes into the machine going through a digital world. Within seconds he re-digitalizes back into the world but now in a different place. The Backburner. It's a place where the remaining crimson raiders retreated to when Hector came and took Sanctuary but with it now gone, they made The Backburner their new home.

Draco looks behind him at the bar to see Lilith and Moxxi talking to one another. He walks up to the bar and spoke up getting their attention "Hey kid, you ready for your mission?"

He folds his arms over his chest with a smile "Hell yea"


End file.
